Kenshin's Tale of the Lord of the Rings
by The Advisor
Summary: When Kenshin and his Company are summoned to MiddleEarth and mostly scattered in different directions. They reunite and join the Fellowship of the Ring aiding in the destruction of th one ring and Sauron.


Kenshin's Tales of the Lord of the Rings

Book I

The Fellowship of the Ring

Chapter I

A Stir in Life

It was quiet in Kyoto… to quiet. Fog grew over the river and through out the city. Kaoru Kamiya a beautiful woman of Japan walked carrying groceries back to the Aoiya; an inn in Kyoto owned by a now hidden group of ninjas called the Oniwaban Group. The Oniwaban Group was a team that fought to try and restore balance and peace during the revolution. They now had gone into hiding since Shishio an old foe and possibly the greatest was defeated. Kaoru and some friends were staying with the Oniwaban group for the past month and may stay for another two before returning to the Kamiya Dojo in Tokyo. Kaoru had just been picking up some food that Kenshin a samurai from the revolution was going to cook.

My apologies though I failed to give a brief description of Kaoru, she was a very beautiful woman she had eyes that were a gorgeous brown like the polished wood. Her Hair was a black that was rare to come upon, you saw it and it seemed to glow. She wore possibly some of the most beautiful kimonos in Japan, her skin was a bright color which made her stand out to many; although she was often ignored for she was not your average Japanese girl, she knew how to fight and was skilled at it to and would do it. So men just weren't interested in her. But she was desperate for love. As she was walking home she thought _"How peculiar. Fog this late at day? Something's wrong. But I should just get these groceries ho- _And Kaoru suddenly heard steps behind her and they were quick "Run! They'll kill you!" she heard a man scream and there was the sound of a quick sweep and she heard nothing but the cry of the death and a snarl of something she had never heard before.

It was not long till she was running and screaming herself because as she stood and heard all this noise and an arrow then swooped and pierced her basket along with the groceries. It was then that Kaoru decided 'this is freaky!' and dropped the groceries and ran for her life. As Kaoru ran for a while she grew heavy, tired, her lungs felt rough on the inside and were burning, her heartbeat was no longer soft and smooth it was quick and hard; her legs felt like they were beginning to liquefy, when suddenly. She ran into someone, she fell to the ground and screamed as loud as she could, but she couldn't scream; her lungs were used to hard for running. "Slow down woman!" the figure ordered, but this voice was familiar. It was gentle, yet hard and cruel. Kaoru looked up to see a hard face with eyes that compared to a wolves, he had dark hair, and it was all combed straight back; save a few bangs that fell over his eyes: Saito Hajime the Third Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, who was working as a officer for the Police Station in Kyoto; but how was it possible that he's alive? He was killed in the blast at Shishio's base on Mt, Hiei.

Kaoru stared in shock at this surprise that Saito was _alive_. But why didn't he come back to the Aoiya, show himself earlier last month? "What are you doing here! I though you were dead!" said Kaoru as she stood up and brushed herself off. "I wasn't dead, and never was kid. Like I've said I've faced more of those so called 'life threatening moments than you'll ever experience."

"But how did you manage to survive the explosion? Kenshin said you went _towards _the explosion."

"I did, but I have my ways, now what are you doing out here? Sounded like there was some trouble." Questioned Saito, now Saito normally wouldn't be so curious of why someone was just out on the streets, but when someone is running and calls for help are heard Saito takes action.

"I was shopping."

"So where're the goods? You're empty handed."

"I had groceries but when I was walking home- Oh no that man!"

Saito began to become really interested in this now. He looked up from lighting a cigarette and taking his first puff "what man?"

"I was walking home when I heard a guy running and he screamed that if I didn't run something would kill me. I sat there and heard him get hit by something he screamed and there was silence, then an arrow hit my basket and so I ran."

"Sounds like you had fun. Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna check this out. You better get home."

"I don't wanna go alone! Could you take me there? Kenshin and the others would like to see you and hear about this to you know!"

Kaoru looked up at Saito and could see that he was already annoyed.

"Fine, I'll walk you home but as soon as we're there I'm leaving got it?"

"Got it"

"Good, now let's go" with that Kaoru and Saito headed back to the Aoiya. When they got there Misao; and young girl from the Oniwaban Group and the Leader sat on the roof watching for Kaoru to return. "Oh, Kaoru's back and with someone else… Saito!" Misao then stood up and ran to them "What are doing here Saito? We thought you were dead!"

"Yeah well I'm not" said Saito as he tossed the cigarette he had away.

Misao then ran in to the inn and found Kenshin in the kitchen cooking with Okina dinner for the day. "Gramps, Kenshin Kaoru's back and she's with Saito!" called Misao and she quickly ran to find Yahiko and Sano. "_Saito? But he's dead… how'd he get away?_" Thought the red haired samurai and he ran out to the front.

Kenshin was not exactly the biggest guy. He had long red hair that he tied back in a ponytail but his hair was still at waist length. He was known for his red hair but also his cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He wore a red shirt with a white one underneath and white pants with long baggy legs. He was quite short actually, probably only an inch taller than Kaoru and that's something to say since she was seventeen and he's twenty-five. He was very skinny for a warrior and he always carried at his side the _Sakabato_ or the reverse blade sword, which of course was a sword with the blade on reverse; it was made fro those who would want to defend themselves but not kill. Kenshin however took an oath to never kill. For Kenshin was the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, a samurai who was said to be invincible; but a Hitokiri is what some people would call a Man Slayer. A hitokiri is a samurai who can not stop killing and is either fighting for hire, justice or is just plain blood thirsty. Kenshin however was fighting for both justice and hire in a way. He was hired to fight for the government in the revolution, but he took the job because he believed that the government was serving true justice.

"Hello, Saito. I see you're alive." Said Kenshin as he approached his old rival and Kaoru.

"Indeed Battousai, I bu-

'I have no connections to that name any more, that I don't. But if you wish to consider as the same Battousai that you knew in the revolution then go ahead. But know that I am no longer that killer from the past." Said Kenshin as he approached Saito.

"Hm, you haven't changed a bit Battousai, and I like that cause when I kill you in the future I'll kill you as Battousai. But none of that now, the little girl over here says she heard someone die on the streets."

"What?" said Kenshin surprised to hear that happened out there.

"I was attacked to said Kaoru as she walked over to the building to go get changed into her training outfit. As she walked to her room she passed Sanosuke Sagara and Yahiko Myoujin they were running and acting as if they were ready to make an attack. "Alright Saito it's time to settle our score once and for all! Futae No Kiwame!" Shouted Sano as he swung his fist using the special technique he learned during the fight with Shishio. But Saito drew his sword and held it out at Sano using it as a threat

"Hold it there you idiot, we'll fight eventually but you make any move of an attack towards me the wolf will kill you." Said Saito as he then sheathed the blade and turned to Kenshin "so what're we gonna do?"

"What?" shouted Yahiko looking at both Saito and Kenshin confused, as he put his wooden sword away.

"Someone was killed on the streets." Said Kaoru, as she came out with some women's training garbs on. Hers were simple and tan shirt that was slightly open showing the white straps of cloth wrapped around her upper torso and simple blue pants similar to Kenshin's and she carried an wooden sword that she used for practice while training Yahiko.

Speaking of Yahiko; he wore a yellow shirt that had black stripes with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath and white pants same as Kaoru's and Kenshin's and he had black spiky hair and was just a simple kid. Sano however was a man and was not a Samurai. He was a street fighter who was called Zanza which was a name he got from his Zanbato which was a sword but it was a huge sword which was at least ten feet long. He had long hair that was spiky and had a red bandanna around his head. His clothes were bandages that were like Kaoru's wrapped around his waist up to right under his ribs. He had them wrapped on his wrists and legs like socks. He wore black slippers, white pants that covered only as low as his knees and a white jacket that was outlined with black and on the back was a symbol, the symbol for bad. They were good friends the two except they fought often but after words they would have a good laugh.

"What! Someone killed! This I got to see!"

"Slow down Sano. We're not going just yet; I want to know more about Saito's survival. How did you survive Saito?" said Kenshin as he motioned to go inside.

Inside Aoshi, Misao and Okina joined the conversation about Saito. Aoshi was a tall man with dark black hair that went over his eyes. He wore dark violet ninja garbs and normally he'd wear a white overcoat over them but he didn't while inside the inn. Saito lit another cigarette took a puff and sat there for a moment. The room was quiet for a moment and then the silence was broken.

'So you wanna know how I escaped? Well as I said before I turned around I've faced more of those Life Threatening moments than you'll ever face. So what I did is when I turned around there was a burst of flame behind me so I ran forward and there was and explosion where the bridge we were crossing collapsed. I turned and ran up the summit and saw Shishio's pawn banging on the pipes above. So I knew that the place was going to blow so I looked around me for something I could use to get away. I found a simple metal rod and hit it against a rock at an angle and I tossed it as hard as I could and hit that moron right where it counts. He survived being it bit he fell from the blow and fell to his death, when that area was beginning to blow so I simply leapt off the edge and slid down the slope as carefully as possible, went to the Station and reported of Shishio's death." Told Saito before he took a sip of tea.

"So you ran and hid from me, thinking you'd lose at the match eh?" guessed Sano putting his usual over confident look on.

"Actually no moron I didn't hide I had duties to carry out and I knew you'd be too easy so I didn't bother to fight anyways."

"What was that?" roared Sano as he stood up getting ready to attack Saito but sat down and murmured to himself.

"So it was all to stop the total destruction on Shishio's castle. You knew that we wouldn't be able to save Sojiro Seta and his friends in the castle if he destroyed it so you stopped him." Said Aoshi thinking about how that worked out.

"Well at least someone here has a brain. Although when we got up to the castle Sojiro and the others were gone."

"But you're looking for them right?" asked Misao hoping that Sojiro would be captured. He was too dangerous to be out in the wild; for he once broke Kenshin's sword and nearly killed him.

"Well what do you think squirt?" asked Saito as he put out his cigarette. Misao looked down feeling inside like an idiot but using her pride she did not show it. "Yeah I guess you're right! We'll get him!" the room was then silent. "So, Saito I am curious. Why didn't you really come back to us?"

Saito looked down and made a fist squeezing it tightly "In the attack on Kyoto one of the explosions killed my wife. I had business with the rest of Shishio's men. So I hunted them down and slaughtered them."

"Saito…" said Kenshin as he put his hand on Saito's shoulder. Okina stood up and began to leave. "Well I'm going to take a nap, have fun you kids" And he left, the room remained quiet for a while, until suddenly all of these warriors went into a vision.

_Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya_

_Sanosuke Sagara, Yahiko Myojin_

_Aoshi Shinomori, Misao Makimachi_

_And Saito Hajime. You have become a_

_Select few of your world who will aid_

_This world against a force greater than_

_Any other. The reasons are because you_

_Have faced more great of foes_

_Than most warriors normally would_

_And you have had many victories_

_To. Now come._

They all began to see a bright light, it grew to fill their vision when suddenly, an eye of fire flashed in their heads quickly and they heard a speech that interrupted this vision making the light go to dark.

_Ash nazg durbatulûk  
Ash nazg gimbatul  
Ash nazg thrakatulûk  
Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_

Then all of a sudden it was being countered, they heard a language that began to ease their souls.

_I amar prestar aen,_

_Han mathon ne nen,_

_Han mathon ne chae,_

_A Han noston Ned 'wilith_

The two languages seemed to be fighting amongst each other, then all blacked out. Kenshin woke up to find himself still in the same room at the Aoiya. He stood up and looked around. Everybody was still there; everything was the same except there was only one door in the room. Everyone seemed fine; they were just sleeping so he decided he'd go through the door. When he slid the door open there was another bright light. This one wasn't exactly like the one when he had that vision though, it was like when you've just woken up and you step outside for the first time and your eyes must adjust to the light. Once he got used to the light he looked in front of him and realized some thing… This was not Kyoto. He was in a forest that seemed pretty damp and old, Kenshin wasn't sure what happened, so he decided this was enough and he should return to the Aoiya; so he quickly turned around but when he did, the door was gone.

"What happened?" Kenshin asked himself "the inn, Saito, Kaoru, death, a vision… wait what were those words I heard? At that simple duel/ No it was something in some foreign language. Was it Chinese? No, no it couldn't have been that. But, Kaoru! Yahiko, Sano, Miss Misao, Aoshi and Saito! What about them?" said Kenshin, as he began to worry of the whereabouts of his companions.

"_Who? Who did this? And why?_" thought Kenshin as he sat on a log that nearest to him at the moment. "What am I going to do? I'm in a world I don't even know, and now my friends are missing and I'm completely Isolated." Said Kenshin as he began to think of a plan.

"Well there must be people here if this is a world. So I might as well find them." Said Kenshin as he stood up and brushed himself off,

"Find who?" said a voice which Kenshin jumped at and quickly turned around and grabbed the hilt of his sword ready to draw, when he saw an old man. He was dresses in white and had a white beard and long white hair. His side burns were slightly black as was his beard under his lips. He carried at his side a black staff that was perfectly straight and the top almost looked similar to a tower with a white pearl in between. His voice was deep and powerful almost as if he wasn't normal.

"I am sorry that I snuck up on you, but I heard a voice over here and saw you talking to yourself. I thought you could use some help.'

"Who are you"

"I am Saruman the White."

"Saruman, I feel like you are a different person. You don't feel normal.'

"I though so, you see I am not a man; I am of the Istari; the wizards."

"Wizards do not exist. You must be a mad man."

"Oh no, there is something about you…"

"Kenshin"

"Kenshin that a normal human be like."

"I have some greater abilities than some people."

"Is that so, and what are these greater abilities that you speak of? Are they some sort of sorcery?"

"No, it is the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu; ultra sonic sword techniques. It's a way of fighting."

Hm, come with me Kenshin you looked starved. I will give you food and drink." Said Saruman as he turned around and began to walk away. "Alright, but afterwards can you help me Saruman?"

"With what my lad?"

"To find my friends."

Saruman turned and looked at Kenshin in the eye, he had a sudden difference in him.

"Indeed."

Kaoru woke up, she found herself lying on the floor just like Kenshin earlier. Only one thing was different. Kenshin was gone! Kaoru looked around the room and everybody except Kenshin was there. The room seemed peculiar there was only one door when earlier before she fell asleep there were three. She felt as if she should go through the door, but if she was going she wasn't going alone. So she turned and saw Yahiko on the ground holding _her_ wooden sword, his was still on his back. So she grabbed the sword away and shook Yahiko to wake him up. "Yahiko wake up."

Yahiko looked up at her, "What? Why'd you have to wake me up, I was having a good dream." Said Yahiko sounding upset.

"I'm going out, thought you might wanna come."

"Yeah what ever."

Yahiko stood up and looked around him. "Where's Kenshin?"

"That's why I'm going out. To find him, and seeing that's the only door, he went through it." Said Kaoru as she slid the door open, and the same bright light shone as Kaoru and Yahiko stepped through the door onto clean grass. The light cleared and they looked about and saw hills, fields, farms? "What the heck is this Kaoru? We're in some kind of farm place." Said Yahiko as he got up and brushed himself off from falling over when he stepped out through the door being blind from the light. It was night at the moment, Kaoru decided that she would go and explore; but Yahiko however decided to go back through the door but when he turned around to go through, it was gone there was no door. "Kaoru, the door's gone!"

"What?" shouted Kaoru as she turned around. "That means we're stuck is this place!" Kaoru and Yahiko started to examine their surroundings just by looking around them. They noticed already that it was a farmland so they started to walk. As they walked on and on they eventually passed a small mill. They sat there for a second thinking about how if there was a mill there then there has to be people around, so they went to the door of the mill which happened to be round, red and had the knob in the direct center. Kaoru knocked on the door "Le's hope we can get some help. Then we can see if Kenshin is somewhere out in these lands"

"Oh my gosh! Kenshin! We've got to find him" said Yahiko as he then also knocked on the door, only repeatedly. Kaoru of course got annoyed by this and grabbed Yahiko's wrist "Yahiko, stop. Think of this, if you're knocking over and over again and a person were to get annoyed of that why wouldn't he open the door?" said Kaoru. Yahiko thought for a second and then had a guess of what Kaoru was saying "You're saying nobody's here?"

"Yeah."

Kaoru and Yahiko started to follow the road that was next to the mill when they passed some hills that were peculiar. They had doors and windows and porches and even gardens. "What kind of a person lives in a hill? It's stupid, it could cave in." pointed Yahiko

"You're right who does live in a cave?" replied Kaoru, as she knocked on the door, but like the mill nobody opened the door. As they sat there for a while Yahiko thought he heard something. "Hey Kaoru did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Kaoru as he turned to Yahiko feeling curious.

"I think I hear singing." Said Yahiko he then put his hand to his ear.

_Hey Ho to the bottle I go_

_To heal my heart and drown my woe,_

_The rain may fall, the wind may blow_

_May there still be many miles to go_

_Sweet to the sound of the pouring rain_

_And the sweetness falls from hill to plain_

_Better than rain or rippling brook_

_It's a mug of beer inside this Took!_

And then there was laughter.


End file.
